The Other Cards
by AnotherRustyKey
Summary: A few months after all of the Clow cards have been transformed into Star cards, Sakura, Syaoran, Kero and Yue begin to feel the stirrings of a new magical presence, and strange events begin to unfold again. What's going on? Continuing from the episodes.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to my story! This is my first real attempt at a CCS fic. It is set slightly AU- this story ignores Syaoran's confession of his love for Sakura at the end of the episodes and him leaving (so the second movie as well). The story begins after Eriol has left for England. Apart from these minor details, the story continues where the old one left off. **

Cerberus, guardian of the Clow, fanatic sweet and video game lover and plush toy look-alike sat on the window sill gazing out at the world. Something didn't feel right.

It was eight fourteen on a Tuesday evening. Sakura was at Tomoyo's house working on a school project, and when she had asked if he wanted to visit Tomoyo too, he had been in the middle of a complicated video game and refused. He was regretting it now. His stomach grumbled loudly, but this was not what worried him. The sky looked normal, a mid to dark blue, and some of the stars were beginning to appear. The street looked as it always did, nothing out of place. The book of Sakura cards in the drawer were peacefully resting, generating a gentle warmth.

But something wasn't right. He could feel the power of the Sakura cards, and he could feel the cool aura he associated with Yue emanating from downstairs, where Yukito was eating dinner with Toya. But he could feel something else as well. He considered transforming into his true form of Kerberos to see if he could detect something stronger, but decided against it. His stomach was already loud as Kero, if he was Cerberus they would be practically deafening.

As he looked out the window, two figures walked into view. They were both wearing school uniform and looking rather tired. Sakura and The Kid. Kero watched as The Kid walked Sakura to the steps of the porch. The two chatted a little longer, before he heard the front door open and Sakura enter the house with her trademark shout of greeting. He watched as The Kid stood staring at the door long after it shut, before glancing up at the window and scowling at Kero himself ("Charming!" Kero thought to himself) and stomping off down the road.

Sakura bounded up the stairs and threw open her bedroom door. She beamed at Kero, and enquired about his day. Kero had a choice- mention it to Sakura and risk worrying her over nothing, or do nothing and wait and see. Sakura was in such a good mood, and produced a large slice of chocolate cake from her bag, so decided to go with the former option. Why worry if there was no need? She clearly couldn't detect anything untoward, so it was probably a product of his imagination. He delightedly took the fat slice of cake in both hands and ate it as fast as he could. Tomoyo made fantastic cakes. Sakura went down to join Toya and Yuki for dinner, and Kero fell into a happy cake-induced nap, the mysterious power temporarily pushed from his mind.


	2. Stirrings

Sakura Kinomoto woke up uncharacteristically early the next morning. She glanced at her alarm clock twice, convinced it was lying to her. She tried to fall back to sleep again, but soon realised her attempts were futile. The sun was rising, casting pretty colours across the sky outside her window. Kero was snoring away in his little "room" (which was actually a drawer). She could hear two other distant sets of snores from her father and her brother.

Sakura kicked her legs out the bed and slid her feet into her slippers. She pulled a dressing gown about her and strolled over to the window. Nobody was about, except for a couple of joggers. It made Sakura long to be outside, so she threw on her school uniform, packed her bag, and left a note for Kero. She packed herself a small lunch, and took a piece of fruit for breakfast. She strapped on her roller blades and headed off out the door.

The air was fresh against her face but not altogether unpleasant. There were a few more people about now. She was too early to see Yukito, but she still secretly hoped. She turned the corner where she usually met him, but he wasn't there. In his place was a middle aged business man talking rapidly into a mobile phone. He scowled at Sakura as he passed, but Sakura had no idea why.

Sakura rounded the corner to school and saw that she was not the only person arriving early. Syaoran was passing through the gates as she arrive,

"Syaoran!" she shouted, waving enthusiastically. Syaoran jumped slightly and blushed as she approached, "Good morning Syaoran, you're arriving early too I see!" she slowed her pace down to match his.

"Yes," Syaoran agreed, nodding once. He wasn't sure why he arrived early either- he had just woken up with a desire to get out of bed, "Do you feel anything?" he asked as they approached the door to the school. Sakura looked at him, puzzled,

"Do I feel anything?" she repeated slowly as they entered the building, "What do you mean Syaoran?"

"Do you feel anything different?" Syaoran asked, glancing around the corridors as they walked through them. They were the first people to arrive, "I thought I felt a different magical presence but.." he trailed off. Sakura looked worried,

"But what Syaoran?" she asked,

"But it felt… Familiar, but not like I'd felt it before… But that I'd felt something like it…" he told her, failing to remove the worried look from her face, "but if you didn't feel anything then maybe I made it up…" he suggested, but his body language gave away the fact that he really didn't believe the latter was possible.

"But Syaoran, we sealed away all of the Clow cards and I turned them all into Sakura cards, so it can't be that…"

"I hope you're right…" Syaoran told her as they opened their classroom door. Nobody was inside, and the board was covered in chalk from the previous day, "I'll clean the board you do the flowers?" he asked, indicating the vases of flowers located around the room. Sakura nodded her ascent and deposited her bag and outdoor wear before tending to the flowers. Syaoran cleaned the board, but found his gaze following Sakura as she left the room. He was absolutely convinced that he had felt another powerful presence the previous night… But Sakura was the master of the Sakura cards, so if she couldn't feel anything, there was probably nothing to feel.

Sakura burst back into the room causing Syaoran to jump, as he had simply been staring at the door since she left. He blushed slightly and continued wiping the board until it was completely clear, at which point he wrote the date.

The other members of their class arrived, as did Mr Terrada. The day started with maths class- Sakura's least favourite subject. Syaoran watched her shoulders visibly slump as Mr Terrada handed out the work sheets.

In an instant, he felt a flash of energy. Sakura sat bolt upright. Wide-eyed she turned around to look at Syaoran, who nodded once, his face set into a frown. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Tomoyo, who glanced from one to the other, and then back again. Sakura's hand flew up into the air,

"May I go to the toilet?" she asked Mr Terrada, who nodded. Syaoran threw his hand up too,

"Can I go to the toilet too?" Syaoran asked. Mr Terrada gave a puzzled look from one to the other, considered it, and eventually said yes.

Syaoran practically ran out of the classroom after Sakura. He looked back at Tomoyo and enquired as to their diet the previous night, but Tomoyo simply shrugged.

Out in the corridor Syaoran almost ran into Sakura. The presence had gone, but an echo of it remained, and Sakura was stood stock-still.

"You felt it too this time?" Syaoran asked her quietly. Sakura nodded, "Did it feel different to you?" he asked,

"Sort of…" Sakura agreed, "But also similar." Syaoran nodded. He led her over to the water fountain, pretending to want a drink, "But it feels… Familiar." Syaoran nodded again. He knew exactly what she meant, "But it's almost gone now." She told him. He nodded yet again. "I'm not sure why," she confessed, "do you think it's a Clow card?" she asked. Syaoran shook his head,

"I don't think so… But it's similar."

"Syaoran, Clow Reed didn't create any more cards did he?" she asked him. Despite Sakura being the master of the cards, Syaoran had a greater knowledge of the history of the cards and she often asked him such questions.

"No, I don't think so," Syaoran told her, "But I'm sure that felt… A little like him…" he said slowly.

"We need to ask Kero," Sakura said seriously, "Do you want to come over after school? We can ask him then- maybe he can feel it too." Syaoran felt his heart leap a little and his cheeks warmed.

"Yes, that's a good idea," he agreed,

"I'll ask Tomoyo as well," Sakura told him. Syaoran's heart dropped slightly. He wondered if Tomoyo would reject the offer- it wasn't that Syaoran disliked Tomoyo, in fact, quite the opposite- she was one of the few people outside of his family that he allowed to call him Syaoran and not Li- but he wanted some time alone with Sakura. He knew that Tomoyo had some romantic feelings toward Sakura, but that Sakura did not return them. Tomoyo had been telling him for months to let Sakura know how he felt, but he had kept on putting it off, or something would interrupt them. He was hoping that tonight might be the night…

They went back to their classroom and endured the rest of the day's lessons and when the final bell rang, Syaoran and Sakura alone headed back to Sakura's house. Tomoyo was rehearsing for a singing contest, so she was unable to join them straight away, although she would be joining them afterwards. She was most intrigued by the new presence, but became instantly fixated with the opportunity to make more cute outfits for Sakura. Syaoran could practically see the outfits dancing behind Tomoyo's eyes.

Sakura and Syaoran walked back to Sakura's house and found a note on the table from Toya explaining that he had soccer practice after school, so would be back an hour later than usual. Sakura privately wished that Yukito would be accompanying him.

Sakura made a pot of tea and prepared a tray, complete with cakes and biscuits, shouting Kero as she went. Syaoran sat at the kitchen table, gazing over at Sakura, wondering if he should offer to help, but he knew she would decline. Sakura brought over a heavily laden tray and sat down opposite Syaoran. Their knees brushed together under the table and both blushed slightly. Kero burst into the room at that point, and flew over the table. He greeted Sakura happily and scowled at Li.

"Kid." He muttered in greeting, before picking up a large slice of cake and setting it down on a plate. He nibbled at it as Sakura poured tea for herself and Syaoran.

"Kero," Sakura turned to face the small, winged beast, "Syaoran and I felt a presence today-"

"You felt it too?" Kero burst out, "Kid," he turned to Li who begrudgingly glared down at him, "Did you feel anything last night?" Syaoran's expression softened,

"I did," Syaoran admitted with a nod, "You did too?" Kero nodded, "And it was the same as the one you felt today?" Kero nodded again,

"It feels a little like Clow Reed," Kero told them, "But… It can't be… Eriol was one half of Clow Reed's reincarnation, and your dad was the other half… Surely neither of them is creating Clow cards?"

"Maybe not…" Sakura said, "But…"

"But what?" Syaoran asked sharply,

"But maybe… There's another reincarnation? Or another heir?" she asked, looking at Kero,

"No, I don't think that's it…" Kero said, shaking his head, "I don't think this is Clow Reed… But it's similar…"

"Could it be someone else related to Clow Reed?" Sakura asked, looking from Kero to Syaoran. Syaoran was a descendent of Clow Reed, surely there were others, "It couldn't be one of your sisters?" she asked him,

"No," Syaoran and Kero said simultaneously, "It's not one of my sisters," Syaoran continued,

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked,

"Because I would recognise it if it was one of them," Syaoran told her, "And they would have shown magical ability by now, but they haven't."

"I see…" Sakura said, slightly disappointed. Syaoran's sisters and mother were extremely beautiful, and she would have liked to see them again.

"I guess it could be another heir…" Kero agreed, "Kid, how much do you know about your family history?"

"Quite a bit," Syaoran told him, "but I've not seen or felt anything like this around them before…"

"You don't have a new family member?" Sakura asked him, "Maybe a niece, nephew or cousin?" she asked, "They would be descendants of Clow Reed too if they were on your mother's side."

"I am the youngest in my family," he told them both, "Nobody I am closely related to as had a baby recently.."

"Maybe you could bring around a family tree and we could look?" Sakura suggested. Syaoran didn't see the point but didn't want to disagree.

"Is Yukito coming over tonight?" Kero asked Sakura, "It would be good to hear what Yue thinks about this."

"It would," Sakura agreed, but they were interrupted by the front door opening. Kero instantly dropped onto the table to assume his guise of "stuffed animal". Fujitaka Kinomoto shouted a greeting to the house. Sakura shouted back and she and Syaoran stood up by the table. As he walked into the room he did a slight double take at seeing Syaoran in the house with Sakura but not Tomoyo, Toya or Yuki,

"Hi dad," Sakura said sweetly, "I hope you don't mind but I brought Syaoran Li back for tea to discuss homework, and Tomoyo will be arriving soon too," she looked worried suddenly, "I hope that is okay," Fujitaka smiled at Sakura, and then Syaoran,

"Of course, Syaoran, we have met before, have we not?" he asked. Syaoran nodded and bowed deeply. Fujitaka smiled and took a seat at the table as Sakura poured an extra cup of tea. He rather liked Syaoran- he seemed like a good friend of Sakura and Tomoyo's. He glanced down at the stuffed animal. He was sure that it had changed facial expression several times. He picked it up and moved it so that it was in front of Syaoran and smiled.

The doorbell chimed and Fujitaka looked up,

"Will that be Tomoyo?" he asked Sakura. Sakura nodded as her father got up and walked to the front door. He opened it and made polite conversation with Tomoyo, before leading her into the kitchen area. He then took his cup of tea from Sakura and wandered off to his office. The front door opened yet again and Toya and Yukito walked in, complaining about the organisation of the soccer team. Toya stopped dead in the door way of the kitchen and scowled at Li. Yukito stood next to him, and smiled and greeted the group.

"Do you mind if I have a quick shower?" Toya asked Yukito, glaring at Li the entire time,

"Please do," Yukito said with a smile, "I'll catch up with Sakura in the meantime." Syaoran scowled at this. Toya slouched off to have a shower and Yukito watched him go. When he was out of sight he turned back to the group, "Do you want to talk to Yue?" he asked. The three nodded, "Okay." He transformed quickly into Yue, and Kero rose up into the air to sit on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"I assume you have been feeling this power too?" Yue asked, surveying the group. Sakura, Syaoran and Kero nodded.

"Is it Clow?" he asked the group at large,

"We don't think so," Kero answered, "It feels a little like him, but not exactly."

"That's what I have been feeling too." Yue agreed, "Could it be a descendent?" he asked, looking at Syaoran.

"Possibly…" Syaoran admitted, but his tone suggested he didn't believe it.

"We need to monitor this closely," Yue told them, "I've felt this presence twice now, and it was stronger the second time. This could keep escalating and we may end up with a full blown catching the Clow cards situation on our hands…" Sakura sighed.

"What do you think is happening Yue?" Syaoran asked, "Do you think new cards are being created?"

"I'm not sure," Yue confessed, "I think it does feel quite like that, but…" he couldn't quite express the difference, but Kero was also nodding. He understood what he was trying to say.

"So we are back on high alert?" Tomoyo asked, "I must get my video camera ready, and prepare some outfits!" she looked positively delighted,

"So will Sakura have to capture new cards?" Syaoran asked,

"Capture, create, change again, we can't say," Yue told him, "Clow Reed never mentioned this- I have no idea what is happening now." Syaoran and Sakura exchanged a worried look.

"But it's not going to be as bad as before is it?" Sakura asked nervously,

"Like I said," Yue said as footsteps started to descend the stairs, "We can't say." With that he transformed back into Yukito and Kero lay limp across Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo took him gently in her hands and rested him on the table in front of her.

Toya walked into the room and eyed them all suspiciously. He looked as though he was going to ask what they had been up to, but glanced at the photograph of his mother framed on the shelf and thought better of it. He simply shrugged and walked over to the fridge.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran made conversation about school, and a film they all wanted to see which had just been released. After a while they left, and shortly after that, Yukito left too. Sakura carried Kero up to her room. He flew out of her hands and Sakura collapsed onto her bed.

"Is this serious Kero?" she asked him nervously. Kero opened the book of Sakura cards and glanced down at them,

"I'm afraid it is Sakura, we have no idea what we're up against,"

"But we will beat it, right?" she asked him. Kero hesitated for half a second before insisting that yes, of course they would win. Sakura looked no easier, but changed into her pyjamas and settled into bed anyway. Kero set her alarm for her and Sakura lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Everything was about to change again.


End file.
